1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of image processing, and more specifically to training classifiers for deblurring images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in image capture technology have led to a proliferation of camera devices, and in turn, to a large increase in the number of digital photos produced by users. However, many cameras, such as the cameras in cellular and smart phones, do not have sophisticated mechanical or electrical focusing and stabilizing mechanisms. As a result, many captured images will be blurry, leading to decreased user satisfaction with the images.
Existing techniques for image deblurring suffer from various shortcomings. For example, some techniques require users to manually select and test multiple parameters used by associated deblurring algorithms, which is inconvenient for the users. Further, existing techniques are computationally intensive, and are therefore unable to deblur images in acceptable time periods for users.